Braking The Habit
by Sora-Chanx3
Summary: Skateboarding is her habit, and running into new habits are on her way. Habits she most likely wont be able to brake. AU


"Hmmm... ..." Sakura hummed to her favorite song by Silverstein, she looked up from her iPhone, listening to the heartbreaking lyrics echo from her ear phones, and to her ears. Closing her green forest eyes, she pushed the side of her phone, putting the volume on full blast. She sunk herself deep into the tree, finding a more comforting spot, her back ached, and her tail bone- but it was nothing she didnt mind. She cursed as she rubbed both her legs, feeling a cramp built up.

She glared at her black skinny jeans, and and begin to rub more forcefully. The cramp started to build up more, making her moan in slight pain, she threw her phone down, and sat up straighter, grabbing her right leg with both hands, and started rubbing it. The tight spot begin to slowly unravel, making her sign in relief.

She growled as she noticed her favorite song was over, and another song was paying. She pulled out her earbuds, and slowly stood up, stretching her back, and arms. Signing, she fixed her red botton up shirt, fixing the rolled up sleeve, and fixing her black undershirt. She reached behind the tree, and grabbed her black bag, swinging it over her left shoulder.

She stuffed her phone and earbuds into her pocket. She begin to walk down the street, to her right.

The street was about 10 rows, she lived on the 8th row, but was on the 4th row, the 4th row was the school bus stop, but when it didnt come when she expect it to, she left to go home and pick her skateboard up, and ride to school. Yea she could just take her board to school, but the teachers wouldnt allow it unless she has a good reason to. So, her reason was, the bus came late.

She continued her way, and readjusted her bag, as she pulled out a box of taki's from her back pack pocket. She grinned, the sweet delicious treat was her favorite, every time she was in town, or had a friend who was going to town, she'd give them money to get her some, and they would. Sometimes if they're good friends, they would buy her dozens, and wont let her pay them back.

She signed as she passed a row, she shivered as a cold gust of wind picked up, and blew at her. She rubbed her arms together, creating some type of friction to keep her from freezing her ass off! She groaned as she hurried her pace, now passing the another row. God she hated winter, she hated fall, she hated summer. Why couldnt there be a season where it was just the right temperture?!

She begin to jog as she was now on her street, she stopped, and quickly went to one of the abandon houses to her right, she went to the side, and gasped as she nearly tripped. She peaked over and saw her mother, walking out with a man, he smirked and gave her some money, and went in his red sleak Portia. Sakura glared as she watched the car drive right pass her.

She came out from her hiding place, and walked up to her house, shocking her mother. The women was a beauty, her face was small, and was set with some high cheek bones, and red lips. Her own eyes were silver, unlike Sakura who had green eyes, like her father. The lady ran her hands threw her red hair.

"S-Sakura? H-Hun, did the bus-" Sakura closed her eyes, and signed. "Hai, it's late so im going to take my board... " She walked in pass her mother, hitting her shoulder, and walking into the house. It was a small three bedroom apartment, Two bedrooms to the right one her's and another her parents. and the other on the left? She shivered as she knew it was the 'Sex Room' Her mother was... a sex giving, sadly.

Her father bought men to sleep with her for money, and all. Sakura remembered when she was just a little girl, her mother would come in, and lock the door for her, saying she didnt want anyone coming in. That was her cure to stay as quiet, and to not doing anything reckless. Sakura walked to the right and opened her door and signed.

Her room was small, it had a twin bed right by the window, a dresser next to it, a TV by the foot of the bed, and her closet right by it. She walked in and grabbed her board, and a black jacket, she looked in the mirror, and signed as she eyed the bruising black eye she recieved from her father. Never again is she coming home late...

She walked out, and locked her door with her own keys, and saw her mother standing right down the hall. Sakura raised a brow, and walked forward, her mother smiled and grabbed her daughters shoulders, and gave them a squeeze. "Oh hun, I'm so, so sorry..." Sakura closed her eyes, and patted her mothers arms.

"Hai okasan... " Giving her mother a hug, Sakura went out the door, and jumped on her board, skating away from her home. She went down the road, and turned a right and started down the road, she passed the one road, and started pushing herself more. pass the 6th. She pulled out her phone, and quickly put in her earbuds, and turn on her cellphone. pass the 6th.

"Shit!" She cursed as she almost fell from her board, she then pushed on faster, and pressed play. She smiled as her one get away song came on. Sakura pass right by two more rows like a pink blur. She grinned as she started to pick up more speed, and sanged out loud.

"You must hate meee... Sick insecuuuurities take over hope... In the name of deceeeeit... So just put meeee... out of my miseeeery... With those hands... that I won't trust again"

Passing more rows, Sakura suddenly had no control over her board, the bad part? no the worse part, was... Her best friend, was standing in front of her, crossing the 1st street, she gaped in horror. Oh shit.

She's gonna crash into her best friend! Her best friend Uchiha Sasuke! Fuck!

* * *

**So... How is it?! o?o Oh gosh come on, I know i got like... 5 other stories! but hell I love writing, and i had to do something with this subject before i lost it! So... yes...**

**Review **

**(I dont own Naruto, or the songs on here)**


End file.
